a day in the life of black cat
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: just a normal day in the life of black cat


The sun beat down on my face my black hair gleaming in the sun, the air smelt of cherry blossoms. I ran as fast as I could but she was always one step behind me, I underestimated her and that could lead to my downfall. Suddenly her blonde hair started to wrap around my legs tripping me over.

''I win, Train" eve said with a small smile on her face.

''unfair princess, you tripped me'' I replied pouting.

"no I won fair and square" she argued crossing her arms "so you have to buy me an ice-cream''

''fine'' I started to stand up ''what flavour do you want''

''strawberry''

''hey guys over here" Spen called waving towards us with a smoke in his mouth

''I got us a sweeper job'' he said smirking he always wears an eye patch on his right eye because with that eye he can see a few seconds into the future.

"really!" im so excited money for milk! Yah woo!

''what kind of sweeper job" eve questioned.

''one with a giant bounty" his grin widening.

"so who are we going to catch" he asked almost pouncing on him.

''well the poster says'' he fished around in his pocket and grabbed out a poster ''that the perp is female,23 years old, 5 foot , dark skin, short brown hair and was an assassin for a pretty large company but went rouge two years ago, current where abouts unknown and her name is Kiesha fay"

''she doesn't sound that hard to beat" I said one raising an eyebrow

"there's more she's wanted for murder, robbery and is known to have a tendency to shoot first ask questions later and lastly her bounty is fifty million''

''we could use that kind of money'' eve stated staring off into the distance.

"yeah we could, Spen call over Rinslet maybe she knows something"

"sure thing Train" he answered dialing into his beat-up phone"

"hey Rinslet in Spen wanna catch up''

''yep at the diner''

''sure, bye''

He closed his phone and gave me the thumbs up.

(at the diner)

"Kiesha fay, yeah I know her we did a job together once" Rinslet said taking a sip of her coffee

"do you know where she is now" Spen pushed.

"ahh, yeah I think so''

''where!''

''the next town over, she likes to drink so she's most likely at a bar"

And in a blink of an eye he was gone

"huh where he go"

"your cheque" the waitress said passing rinslet the cheque

"that ass!"

(outside the bar)

''ok guys , huddle''

''so we know she likes to drink and has a short fuse so train you go in first''

''why me''

''because you spend all our money on milk''

''fine'' I huffed and walked into the dank and dirty bar as I opened the doors the fumes of sweat and beer invaded my nostrils, I forced myself not to gag.

It didn't take long to find her, she sat by herself in the corner of the bar half empty bottle of jack next to her as she sipped her drink.

"your Kiesha fay right"

"and who wants to know" she said glaring at me it looked like she was staring into my soul.

"me" I said grinning

''and just who are you'' she counted never breaking her glare.

''Train"

''I see so you must be after y bounty''

''very perceptive"

"so are you going to come peacefully or by force''

''I never give up without a fight'' she said putting down her drink.

In a blink of an eye she pulled a kantana out of nowhere. She swung to her left and without much time to react I pulled out hades and blocked her blade.

"well doesn't this little kitty know a few tricks''

And out of nowhere three shuriken came towards me, I deflected two put the third grazed my arm. She smirked as I line of blood trickled down arm. I aimed for her leg and fired but she cut my bullet in half.

''bullets won't help you here, sweet heart''

She lounged at me katana raised ready to strike, I braced for impact using my handgun hades as a shield. But out of nowhere she stopped I looked down and noticed eve's hair wrapped around her waist stopping her mid-air.

''you will not harm my friends'' Eve said walking up to us Spen behind her smoke in his mouth hands in his pockets.

"just in time Princess"

Kiesha fay struggled in Eve's hairs iron grip "let go of me, let go! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

"no you won't so long as I'm a sweeper" Eve said still keeping her grip.

The police showed up soon after and arrested kiesha fay, who will go to jail for the rest of her life for her crimes. We got our hefty sum of reward cash and I owned Eve another ice-cream.

Were on the road again Spen going on about me being reckless, me pretending to listen and Princess reading in the back seat, right now life is pretty good who now's where our next sweeper job will take us right now were just enjoying the open road and going where ever the wind takes us.

~~The End~~

(an : so you guys like it, I had fun writing it, I thought it would be cool to write in trains POV or black cat or 13 whatever you wanna call him, the perps name I just used my friends name but I used her middle name as her last name for privacy reasons. Well until my next FANFIC. Bye-bye 3)

-:P


End file.
